AWL: I Can See the Wind
by RuRu
Summary: UPDATED AFTER MONTHS Nami is bored of the life ForgetMeNot Valley has to offer. She's running out of reason's to stay, until Jack comes along and shows her there's more to FMN Valley then what she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! Okay, I have been working on this for like 4 weeks.... ::falls out of chair::  
  
**Chichiri**: She finally named it today! No da!  
  
**RuRu**: I like the title! But hey this is a Nami story and the reason I wrote this is because there are a lot of Celia and Muffy stories, but I find Nami stories lacking a bit. -' So I decided to write one!!!  
  
_A/N: I have dedicated this story too my friend PuddingGurl, because she was the one who reads my stories and stuff, plus she is like my best friend, AND because she is trying to get Nami on her game and calling me whenever she sees a clip._  
-------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon a Wonderful Life, but I do own this! ::holds up Blob:: I made him! :3  
**--------------------------------------------  
**I Can See the Wind  
  
By: RuRu**

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1  
**---------------------------------------------  
**Nami's POV**  
---------------------------------------------  
**Spring DAY 1 Time: 2:38 PM Weather: Cloudy  
**  
I stand here looking down at the crystal clear water. It amazes me how a place can be so perfect, and yet so dull. It's always the same routine day in and day out. The birds sing the same tune, the sun rises and sets at the same time, the villagers wake up and go to sleep at the same time. When I examine it all, the word "same" appears to often for my own liking.  
  
When I came to this small town I was hoping to finally be able to find peace, to finally be able to relax. It turned out to be just the opposite, and I find myself growing more restless by the day. I had hoped to find someone who had an outlook on life the same as mine. So far my search has been fruitless.  
  
Everyday I say to myself, 'One more day, just one more.' Then I realize that the days have turned into months, and I have been here for a year. Still I stay, wishing for a chance to break free from this place. It sucks you in and won't let you escape.  
  
I know every nook and cranny of this place....I know all too much about it. I wish I knew less, because the more I know; the more I become attached. I know where the animals rest, where the people go to relax, where the waters end and begin again, I know the weather patterns; I know all too much.  
  
According to Ruby, Takakura is bringing a young man to the village to help him with that farm he has been working on for years. I remember when I first came I was confused as to why that old farm was so important to him. I still am, but I am amazed how someone can have so much discipline.  
  
Suddenly I spot two figures coming down the steep hill that leads to and from the city. One I could tell was Takakura and I was guessing the other one was his helper. I begin to head towards the Inn to tell Ruby and Tim, they were excited about our new visitor. I open the Inner Inn's door and see Tim at the desk and Ruby coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Nami, dear." Ruby said, giving me her usual motherly smile.  
  
"Takakura's here with his new helper." I stated, moving away from the door.  
  
The thought of someone new here intrigued me, but I knew I couldn't bond with anyone else. I was planning on leaving anyway. Tim and Ruby went outside while I went to see Gustafa. Gustafa was okay, I liked the songs he played, and I liked how he was an open-minded person.  
  
He was nowhere to be seen. I was hoping to have talked to him about my leaving, but I guess I'll just go to the mansion. I trekked up the hill, and sat down on the grass near the mansion. It was so calm, especially with Lumina playing the piano.  
  
The more I thought about the visitor the more I wanted to go see what the fuss was about. I stood up and walked over towards the hill. As I began my way down the hill I run into him.  
  
Literally.  
  
Gravity was not kind to us and as I struck him we both flew backwards and started tumbling down the stone path. I felt the gravels digging in my arms and legs, scratching me. He didn't release my arms though, which I hated to admit was a good thing because I would have probably gone flying.  
  
We finally stopped rolling down the hill and I landed on my side in the dirt; he, on the other hand took most of the fall, and switched places with me. Therefore he slammed into the brick wall instead of me. It came with the sound of a sickening thud; I had clamped my eyes shut, and was still afraid to look.  
  
"Ar-are you o-okay miss?" I heard him stutter, through clinched teeth.  
  
I slowly sat up to meet his gaze. His head was bleeding and his arms were all scratched up. As for his appearance, he wasn't ugly, but he wasn't cute. His hair light brown, and was sort of spiky, but at the same time a little messy. I figured it was from the fall, but I could be wrong. Though that was my opinion, and his clothes were weird. I don't know if he was going for the "farmer boy" appearance, but he wasn't pulling it off too well.  
  
"I'm fine, you're the one with the bleeding head." I said, standing and brushing myself off.  
  
He touched his face and looked at the blood he had managed to collect on his hands.  
  
"So it would seem that way." He said, chuckling.  
  
He was chuckling? After a fall like that? What was this guy anyway? I could tell he was in pain, so I guess he was trying to not appear weak. Takakura came rushing down the hill and Hardy came running over to us, along with Nina, Muffy, Griffin, and Hugh.  
  
"Oh! Are you dears alright?" Nina asked in a nervous tone.  
  
"Okay, let's check out that head of yours Jack." Hardy said, walking over to him.  
  
Jack?  
  
That's his name? Sure, that's original. I stood back away from the scene; they were there mostly for Jack I'm sure. He was hurt worse. As soon as I took a step back though a searing pain went up my leg from my ankle.  
  
I winced, but showed no other sign of being hurt. I saw Jack pushing through the crowd of people. What was he trying to do? He stopped when he got up to me.  
  
"Your hurt aren't you?" He asked, his head still bleeding.  
  
What? He was concerned about me? I don't even know this guy!  
  
"No, I'm fine. You better go see if you have a concussion." I said; not about to tell a stranger I was hurt.  
  
He looked at me oddly. Had I confused him? I hadn't used any non- understandable words. What was this guy's problem?  
  
"Jack, you need to lie down." Muffy said, resting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
What the hell? Why was she being so touchy feely?  
  
"It's okay." Jack said, not taking his eyes off me.  
  
I wanted to get away from the chaos, but I knew I'd probably fall over due to my ankle. I felt a hand on my shoulder now.  
  
Ruby.  
  
"Dear let's get you to your room. You need to rest." She said, her face showing a nervous expression.  
  
"Okay." I agreed.  
  
Anything to get away from these people. I limped back to the Inner Inn; I couldn't help it. I was guessing no one had noticed except Ruby since they were so preoccupied with this Jack person.  
  
"Thanks Ruby." I said, resting of the couch.  
  
"Hey Nami, have you met that Jack character?" I heard Rock ask me.  
  
Rock annoyed me. He was open minded, but he never accomplished anything. He just wandered around with nothing to do everyday. Though I'm not one to talk, I find myself running out of reasons to be here. That's why I was leaving.  
  
"Yes, I ran in to him literally and we both fell down the hill near Romani's mansion. I just got scratched up, but he's probably a concussion." I said, while Ruby cleaned my scratches and cuts.  
  
"Oh, well I hope you both get better." He said, leaving the inn and going towards the crowd of people moving towards Takakura's farm.  
  
Ruby went in the kitchen to get some fresh water and left me there alone for a moment.  
  
Who was this Jack person? He had placed himself in the most danger. Even when he was in worse shape then me, he asked me if I was okay. I didn't quite understand this, but he was gone and after a few days I probably wouldn't see him ever again.  
--------------------------------------------------  
After a few hours Hardy came to see how I was. Without my asking he told me Jack hadn't suffered much damage and ended up with just a few bumps and bruises. (yeah he was scratched up too! -)  
  
"Well, that should do for your ankle." He said, having popped it back into place.  
  
The pain was still immense, but I just ignored it. Hardy bid me farewell and went home. I laid back and closed my eyes. I had my ankle wrapped up and Ruby and Tim had left me alone. I was finally able to relax for the first time all day.  
  
It was amazing how it went from dull to exciting, well a bad exciting, but still something had happened. I wished that I had said thank you for what he had done, but it was to late. I guess I could tell him tomorrow, but only if he comes up to me. I don't want to appear eager talk to **HIM**.  
  
So it would appear I was sleeping on the couch tonight. Not very comfortable, but it'd do. I covered myself up and got comfortable, then tried to go to sleep.  
  
I could predict the weather here without the weather channel, I could predict where someone would go when they were angry or sad, but I couldn't predict how this guy was going to effect my life.  
**---------------------------------------------------------  
END THE REALLY SHORT CHAPTER 1  
----------------------------------------------------------**  
**RuRu:** Okay so....it was a bad first chapter, but the second one will be good! - First chappies are always boring!  
  
**Chichiri:** Yeah...sure....no da.  
  
**RuRu**: Shut up! o  
  
_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

RuRu**: HOWDEE! WHEE! Oh thank you so much you guys! Some of your reviews nearly made me cry tears of joy! This one actually made me cry!  
  
_RuRu-  
  
This story is VERY well written. It's off to a great start, and yes, usually first chapters are boring, except for this story! It's hooked me! I love this! Please please continue! It's going on my favorites, and so are you! You're an admired author of mine. Thanks for entertaining me with this great, young story! PLEASE continue!  
  
-EG Legacy_  
  
**Chichiri**: It's true, she did cry! No da!  
  
**RuRu**: Thank you PuddingGurl, EG Legacy, DrippingInk, Pacific Twist, Red Sonic, whybreath, Skyfire5, Kuroneko-sama07, Kirjava Deamon, Iccorp2, LCDM, and Vivi239.  
  
**RuRu**: Skyfire, your review also made me almost cry too. DrippingInk, at least you think it doesn't suck lollyz! Anyway.... Thank you **ALL** for reviewing, it means so much to me. Sorry if I left anyone out tell me and I'll change that right away. Now! On with the next chappie! o Didja know it's storming here? 0.o I'm scared! Teehee, I hope my computer won't fry....

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me no owny! No! Me no owny!**

* * *

**_I Can See the Wind_**  
_By: RuRu_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Nami's POV  
**

* * *

**Spring DAY 3 Time: 1:27 PM Weather: Partly Cloudy

* * *

** It's been two days, two long boring days of laying here on the couch. I was only allowed to move when I absolutely had too, until Hardy came by early this morning. He said I needed to get up and move around, and so I have been up most of the day. My ankle isn't sore anymore, but Tim and Ruby are still giving me those "_You-better-take-it-easy_" speeches.  
  
Hardy also said that Jack person was unpacking and getting ready to start working. Why do people always tell me things I could really care less about? Like when Rock told me that whole story about the time he got chicken pox. That was really unnecessary, and disturbing.  
  
I stand up and make my way to get some water from the kitchen. I no longer walk with a limp, but it's just a slow steady walk. I go in the kitchen, get my water, and go back out into the lobby to see Jack by the desk talking with Tim. I didn't even hear him come in....that's a little creepy. Usually when the door opens I can hear it even in my room. I calmly and quietly walk over to the couch and sit down, hoping to not disturb their "important" conversation.  
  
Tim and him smiled and talked about Tim's travels for about 5 more minutes. I have come to realize, Tim always tells the same stories; though he's been all over the world. You'd think he'd be able to talk more about it then just the dishes and show the souvenirs Ruby and him have bought....  
  
"Hey Nami!" I heard Jack call.  
  
H-how the hell did he know my name?!  
  
"Uhh....how's our ankle?" He asked walking over towards me.  
  
What was his problem, and how did he know my ankle was hurt? Can't anyone keep private things to themselves in this damn town!?  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked him, still refusing to answer his previous question.  
  
"Hardy told me when I asked him yesterday." He answered, with an unsure smile.  
  
"You have some nerve getting my name from anyone other then me." I said, angered by his action.  
  
He didn't even have the decency to ask me **MY **name!  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have done that. It was rude. Sorry about that." He replied.  
  
He said sorry twice. It was only needed once, in fact, I didn't even need to hear his voice. If he didn't have the common courtesy not pry into my life, then why the hell should I continue this weak conversation?  
  
"You should have asked me, and how did you know about my ankle? Did you ask around for that private information as well?" I asked, irritation apparent in my tone.  
  
"Actually, yes, I was worried about your condition, I thought you were hurt the other day. I noticed you were limping, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, with a smile.  
  
He was worried about me? Still? And apparently my previous comments hadn't effected him much. He was a strange one.  
  
"My ankle hurt two days ago, but now I'm fine." I said dully.  
  
"Well that's good that you're better!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going for a walk." I said, getting up quickly and walking out the door.  
  
That boy bugged me, almost as much as Rock. And that's sad, no, that's very sad. I decided to go see Gustafa, since last time I did he wasn't there. I knew I couldn't leave until my ankle was fully healed and that might take some time. It might be okay now, but I'm sure it's still weak. And hard travel might cause it to break....and that would be very bad.  
  
I knock on Gustafa's....tent? Anyway, he wasn't home, so I'm guessing he's out somewhere in town. I walk around, up to the mountains and to Romani's mansion; it's all very quiet.  
  
Silence.  
  
Something I appreciate very much so. And now this boy comes and he's so loud and obnoxious. Perfect, just what I need; another reason to leave this place. Wait....that's a good thing....isn't it....  
  
I stand there a moment looking around, ignoring the last thought. Why was Jack so persistent? Couldn't he just leave me alone?  
  
"NAMI!"  
  
He's here again? Is he following me?  
  
"What?" I ask coldly.  
  
"You dropped this!" He said, panting.  
  
He held up a locket....the locket my mother gave too me when I was little....  
  
"Ack!" I exclaim and snatch it from his hand.  
  
"The chain must have broken." He said, with a smile.  
  
I was ignoring him, I needed to get this locket fixed. It was the only thing I truly cared about among my few possessions....my mom gave it to me before she left.  
  
"So, that's yours....right?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, it's mine." I said, placing the locket carefully in my pocket. (That rhymed! ( )  
  
"So how'd you get it?" He asked.  
  
I gave him a look of irritation.  
  
"If you want to tell me that is." He said, with a nervous smile.  
  
Was he ever going to quit? I began walking away from him. I walked down the hill carefully and entered the Blue Bar to see Muffy working there. I knew I should have thanked him, but I was still a little angry at what he had done earlier.  
  
"Hi there Nami! What can I get for you?" Muffy asked me in that fake, sweet innocent voice of her's.  
  
"A drink, I don't care which." I said standing in front of the counter.  
  
She took a pre-made drink and gave it to me. It was cool and refreshing, and it was the only other thing I had drank besides water for 2 days. I set the glass back down on the polished counters and Muffy began talking to me.  
  
"So what do you think of Jack?" She asked me, refilling my drink.  
  
"He's a jackass." I said bluntly, taking a sip.  
  
"Really? I think he's so charming and smart, not too bad looking either." She said in that dreamy voice she gets.  
  
"Are you okay?" I ask, amazed someone could think that way about an idiot like that.  
  
"Me? Yes...." She replied, I could have sworn I saw stars in her eyes.  
  
She was beginning to creep me out, so I took my leave and began walking towards Vesta's Farm. Maybe Celia was still sane, I could only hope. I looked around, nothing new, just the same old, dull, boring, uneventful Valley. I sigh and rub my head, it was going to be a long 2 weeks. Though, this past year seems to have flown by....  
  
I arrived to see Celia working outside, so I called her over to the fence. She rushed over and gave me a smile. She's always smiling, how can a girl like her, whose got so much to deal with right now possibly smile. When she smiles it seems so sincere....then again I haven't had a reason to smile in a **LONG** time, perhaps her's is fake and I just can't tell the difference anymore.  
  
"What can I do for you Nami?" She asked, folding her hands in front of her.  
  
"Nothing really, just came to see how everything was." I replied in a bored tone.  
  
"Well, Jack came to visit....he seems sweet...." She said, her cheeks turning a pale pink.  
  
Not Celia too! Has everyone in this town gone mad? Apparently so!  
  
"How can you like that moron!?" I exclaimed, clinching my fists.  
  
"This Jack guy is the makings of a stalker!" I say, giving her a disbelieving look.  
  
"Really? I found him quite charming...." Celia said, giggling.  
  
I backed away slowly, this was scary, one of the scariest things I have encountered thus far in this village. I turned around and walked away leaving a baffled Celia behind me.  
  
I knew I had confused her with that reaction, why does everyone see Jack as a kind, generous, and considerate individual? He's nosy, obnoxious, and furthermore really creepy! I felt my ankle beginning to grow sore again, I sighed and made my way to the Inn again.  
  
Even in this town there are only about 4 or 5 main places: the Inn, that scientist guys place, Romani's Villa, the Blue Bar, and Vesta's. Excluding the mountains of course. I bowed my head and looked at the ground, I was so tired of this place.  
  
My hand slid in my pocket and I felt the locket. It was warm from being in my pocket for so long. I wrapped my fingers carefully around the slim chain and squeezed it gently. I missed her; my mom. She always comforted me and told me that I needed to make my own way, not follow someone else's.  
  
She was gone now though; I swallowed hard. She was 38 when she passed away, too young, way to young. I left when I was 16; I had to escape my father. He was "dead" after she died. A shell with no soul....he just sat there and wasted away. I think he was put in an institution after he started having visions of her....  
  
I had no real family left, and so that's when I started traveling. I felt my eyes burning, tears swelling up in them. But I didn't want to cry here, not in the middle of town....not anywhere. I was tired of crying, crying about the incident and everything else.  
  
"Nami? Are you okay?" I heard the voice say.  
  
"I'm fine Jack." I replied, my head still lowered.  
  
"Are you sure, you're shaking." He said, now standing beside me.  
  
"Just leave me alone." I ordered trying to keep my voice steady.  
  
"Is this about earlier? I truly am sorry I asked Hardy about that, I mean if I had kno-"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up, you don't understand a single thing do you!? Just go away and leave me the hell alone! Can't you tell that's what I want right now!? Just to be alone!" I yelled, crying even harder, unable to keep my voice from shaking.  
  
"....I would, but your holding on to my sleeves...."  
  
I blinked, so I was....I jerked my hands away and stumbled back a bit. I felt my ankle give out on me and I began falling backwards. He outstretched his hand and grabbed my wrist, but he lost his balance as well and came down also.  
  
Right on top of me.  
  
At first I was too shocked to say anything, but Chris solved that.  
  
"If you two are going to be practicing things like that, please, go inside! There are children around, and I don't believe we adults care too much for that either! Show some common respect!" She said, going "humph" and leaving.  
  
He quickly scrambled off of me and I sat up. Then jumped up.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was just trying to catch you, that's all! Not that!" He said, standing up as well.  
  
I brushed myself off, I couldn't even talk at this moment. I had stopped crying out of shock and now had a shocked expression covering my sad one. Then the pain hit me all at once, I felt the white-hot pain going up my leg and I felt my world going blurry.  
  
"Nami? Are you okay?" Jack asked, but his voice was muffled.  
  
I rubbed my eyes then saw the world begin to spin. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, with Jack's face above mine, calling out my name.  
  
Then....darkness.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**RuRu**: I wonder where she will end up....the Inn....or somewhere else. Yes, as far as I know, the whole mom and dad thing was my brain at work. Nami might have gone traveling for another reason and in this story, yes, she does go traveling for more then the fact her dad was insane.  
  
**Chichiri**: He must have loved his wife a lot. No da....  
  
**RuRu**: It's okay Chichiri, I know you miss your old fiancé. Anyway, yes, that chapter was a little short, and I'm sorry. Please review, I tried to be a little descriptive in this chapter. Oh and would you all give me an honest opinion on this story so far? Thanks. I've seen people review a lot of stories going like _"This is great! Update soon!" _and short things like that. I do it to, but please, if its not too much trouble....give me advice. I'm a beginning writer, and I** DO** need help. Arigato in advance!  
  
_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

RuRu**: HOWDEE! DUDE! I got lots of reviews! Is my story that good? Lollyz! Anyway sorry no update sooner! I was at people's houses, me like summer! Anyway, here's the next chappie!  
  
**Chichiri**: It's 1 AM here! No da!  
  
RuRu: Thanks too all who reviewed! I love you all! Truly I do! I'm trying to be more descriptive....thank you to AnnFan; I truly am a beginning author, and I know I have a **LOOOONG** way to go, but thank you for seeing me as more then a beginner! :) Oh and I'm making her more rude...I know I'm a bad proofreader....oh and she uses quite a bit of language in this chapter as well.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN THIS GAME! NO, NO, NO, NO!**

* * *

**I Can See the Wind  
  
_By: RuRu_**

* * *

**Nami's POV  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**Spring DAY 3 Time: 3:46 PM Weather: Cloudy**

* * *

'_What....the....what the hell is that smell?_'  
  
I rose up slowly and looked around, my surroundings were far from recognizable. I winced as an unexpected pain shot up my leg; the washcloth that seemingly had been placed on my forehead fell onto the azure quilt that covered me.  
  
"Where am I...." I stated aloud, rubbing my throbbing head tenderly.  
  
The aroma I had smelled earlier grew stronger as I slowly regained my sense of reality. It smelled like soup, but who was fixing it? I drew the covers back and unknowingly stepped down onto the hard wood floor; my ankle reminded me I was incapable of performing such a task by sending me right back down on the soft bed.  
  
"Dammit...." I muttered, cursing my ankle for causing me to appear so weak.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" A calmed voice asked me from the doorway.  
  
I jerked my head towards the noise to see Jack standing there. I was stunned momentarily, but soon mentally shook myself from it and glared at him. He cocked his head slightly and sighed a defeated sigh.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, keeping his distance.  
  
What the hell is this guy's problem? DOES HE ENJOY BUGGING THE CRAP OUT OF ME? If so, it's beginning to work.  
  
My eye twitched as the anger began boiling up inside of me. I usually never raised me voice, most of the time I quietly steamed, but this Jack fellow just pissed me off too no extent! He couldn't take the hint I didn't want to see his hideous face!  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" I exclaimed, infuriated with him, no, at the very sight of him.  
  
"Because, I feel responsible for what's happened these past few days." He said, frowning.  
  
I grimaced, his childish antics were starting to become rather old. I shuddered as I remembered our first encounter; that was memorable. After all he had gotten slammed into a brick wall and followed by adoring fans on his way home.  
  
He looked at me with a depressed look; a look that meant he wanted forgiveness for his actions. As if I was going to grant him that wish, that prayer. He hadn't even begun to repay me, and as far as I am concerned he never will.  
  
"Why did you bring me here....and where the hell am I for starters?!" I yelled, growing more and more furious by the minute.  
  
"I took you to my house, I thought that maybe-"  
  
"WHAT!? YOU TOOK ME OFF THE STREET AND CARRIED ME UP TO YOUR HOUSE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT PEOPLE COULD BEGIN TO THINK?! THEY MIGHT BELIEVE SOMETHING ELSE IS GOING ON YOU PIG!" I cried, past rage.  
  
I could feel a vein in my forehead pounding though and decided to not push myself any farther. After all, even if I did decide to kick his pathetic ass I couldn't walk over to him to pull it off; I was grounded for the time being.  
  
"...." Jack was too stunned to say anything.  
  
I glared at him and stated angrily, "Fine we'll remain in silence until I can walk, and **then** I'll beat the living hell out of you."  
  
I never thought it possible for anyone to be able to cause me such frustration and anger, but my theory had been proven wrong the moment I met this guy. He really knew how to bring out the worst in me.  
  
"Look for what it's worth I'm sorry...." He said, appearing yet again unaffected by my comments.  
  
"Just take me home." I replied, trying to suppress my anger.  
  
He sighed and walked over towards the food he was preparing....well I can only guess he was the one preparing it. He stirred it and turned the heat down on low; supposedly to let it simmer.  
  
"Just eat something to regain your energy before I take you home, okay?" He beckoned, stirring the steaming mixture once more.  
  
My frown deepened; eat his food? It'd all probably be disgusting and cause me too throw up. He poured some of the soup into a bowl and walked over towards me. I was still sitting on the edge of the bed, glaring at him.  
  
He handed me the soup and backed away, giving me my space. I warily took the spoon in my hand and gave into the cries coming from my stomach. I slowly took at sip of the liquid and gasped; it was actually edible.  
  
"Is it okay?" He asked, a slightly nervous look appearing on his face.  
  
"I've tasted better...." I said, taking another bite.  
  
He smirked slightly and sat down, letting me eat in peace and quiet. The one he's done so far I mildly appreciate, letting me have my space and getting silent. When I finished he took my dishes and washed them, then put them away carefully so as not to break them.  
  
"Okay, so do you want me to take you back to the Inner Inn now?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes, that's what I wanted in the very beginning." I replied, irritation apparent in my voice.  
  
"Right...." He stated, trying to help me up.  
  
I yanked free from his grasp, and fell backwards again. He sighed and shook his head, and yes I knew I'd need his help....  
  
I stood up using my able leg and held onto his shoulder. I held onto it more roughly then need be, but he didn't appear to notice. I began moving faster and faster until I guess he couldn't keep up with me. His balance and mine became shaky and I began to fall to the side. He grabbed me around my waist quickly and pulled me up, accidentally whipping me around and making me end up a few inches away from his face.  
  
"uh...." He stammered, going wide eyed.  
  
It's one of those unexplainable moments I guess, where you're not quite sure of what you should do. Should you pull away, or let the other person? I couldn't exactly pull away, strangely I had ended up frozen to the spot where I stood.  
  
He must have sensed this because he slowly pulled away, but held onto my waist still so I wouldn't fall. When I finally came back to reality I realized what had happened. I felt my face turning a fiery red color, I felt the urge to punch him, but couldn't bring myself to do it.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He said, chuckling nervously.  
  
"Then what the hell did you mean to do!?" I exclaimed, trying to shield my flaming cheeks.  
  
"I didn't want you to fall and hurt yourself again!" He retorted, finally getting annoyed.  
  
"Look I can handle myself!" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning back to their original pale color.  
  
"My gosh! Believe it or not Nami, someday you'll find that you need to depend on other people; not just yourself!" He exclaimed, his calm face turning to a somewhat angered face.  
  
I was taken aback a bit by his comment; usually nothing like this bothered me. His face turned peaceful again and he sighed.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice like that...." He said, while still sighing heavily.  
  
"No you shouldn't have! Who are you to judge me before you even know me!" I exclaimed, clinching my fists, causing my knuckles to begin to turn white.  
  
"Okay, let me just take you home." He offered again, releasing my waist and allowing me take his shoulder.  
  
I gripped his shoulder harder then previous time and went down his steep hill gradually. We were in silence the entire way back to the Inner Inn, and I was thankful for that. I didn't feel like dealing with his remarks. When we arrived Tim came and helped me up to my room, and Jack followed him up the steps for no apparent reason. Then Tim left us alone and went back down the steps.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything Nami, I truly and honestly am. Please just forgive me." He begged, a depressed look now visible on his face.  
  
I thought about it for a few minutes, and sighed. I couldn't just despise this guy forever, it'd get old really fast. He looked at me hopefully in this moment of silence, and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Which was a whole new emotion to me.  
  
"Listen, I should have been watching were I was going that day, and I'm sorry you got your back hurt. It should have been me who hit that wall....not you." I stated, unable to even glance at him.  
  
My mother had always told me to be courteous to others and give respect where respect was deserved, and as of right now she'd see Jack as the good guy. So I couldn't disobey her, I had to face facts and forgive Jack....and also apologize; she would have done the same thing.  
  
"And I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you about everything, I should have been at least a little nicer about you helping me." I finally got out, and for some reason I felt a great deal better.  
  
He smiled at me, "I'm glad that we could resolve this."  
  
"Yeah whatever." I said, rather rudely.  
  
He smirked and chuckled, "That's the Nami I know."  
  
I was about to say that he didn't know me, but I had a feeling like that would cause another argument and I really didn't have the energy to deal with another one; so I let it pass. And another thing I had a feeling about was rather I wanted to or not, this guy was going to try his very hardest to get closer to me.  
  
That was not a feeling I was welcoming at the moment, but I guess I wouldn't have to much of an opinion in the matter. He extended his hand as a final agreement to the argument and I stretched mine out to shake it, finalizing that our argument was over with.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you later then?" He said, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
  
I just nodded and waved goodbye to him, signaling I was tired of talking to him. He understood and bid me farewell, leaving me standing near the now empty doorway. I closed my door and locked it, then hopped over to my bed and laid done.  
  
This guy was so strange, when I told him to leave me alone he wouldn't and he always pushed right back when I shoved him away. I barely knew him and already I found that there was a _like/hate_ relationship being. I shook my head frantically and rolled over on my back, my ankle propped up on a few pillows.  
  
I didn't know what to do anymore, what I should think about leaving. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gold locket. It was warm from being in my pocket and I kissed the outside of it.  
  
"Mom, I don't know what you meant....but I guess I should follow your advice and go with what fate brings me."

* * *

**END THE DRAMATICALLY SHORT CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**RuRu:** I actually really enjoyed that chapter! :D She has a language problem, but that'll slacken a bit more as the chapter's go on. She just isn't the happiest of people at the moment. Did I do a better job this chapter? 0.0  
  
**Chichiri**: Don't forget about the POV thing. No da!  
  
**RuRu**: Oh right! Someone mentioned about the POV changes, and I'm really happy you mentioned that! Yes, there will be a few chapters where Jack will take into POV and possibly a few other characters, just to give a little interest in this story! :D So until the next update....  
  
_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

RuRu**: HOWDEE! I feel like crap today. I really horrible, and if anyone is mean in a review and I feel this way when I update again I will so freaking BITE YOUR HEAD OFF! Sorry, I'm in a bad mood...icky...and I don't mean like constructive criticism I mean like "this is a dumb story" kind of stuff....

**Chichiri**: She's scary right now....no da...

**RuRu**: Ugh, here's your update. I'm sorry about last chapter being so _descriptive_, and azure? That was a flook, I meant to put blue.....danggit. Oh well, my story, my way. Don't like it, don't read it, and well so far some people like it. So I'll update for the people who do!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HMAWL, but who gives a crap when you feel like this...**

* * *

**I Can See the Wind**

_By: RuRu_

**Chapter 4 **

**

* * *

Jack's POV**

* * *

** Time: 8:49 PM Weather: Cloudy and gloomy**

She yelled at me, she yelled at me and then shook my hand....is it okay that I think this girl is a little strange? I mean, she's beautiful and has a mind that's as sharp as a tack, but she's insane!

I lay down on my bed with these types of thoughts zooming around in my mind aimlessly. I want to be her friend, but her temper has a one-millimeter fuse that goes off when I cough the wrong way. I try to help and she shoves me away, but I can't give up so easily. She's probably the type that's insecure, and what's with that locket? Why is it so important? Why is she here alone?

I shook my head to clear it, though how that works I have no idea. I stand up and make my way towards the stove to see leftovers and decide, there's my dinner.

What I need to do is get to know her better somehow...maybe by taking her somewhere, or giving her something...or actually being able to **TALK** to her...that'd be nice. You know the kind of talk where there's NO YELLING.

I shuffled back over to the bed and sat down carefully, trying not to spill my vegetable soup. I'm not the world's best cook...actually my name and cook probably shouldn't be put in the same sentence, but she still ate my food.

I shook my head for the thousandth time this evening; why did she continue to pop into my head like that? I rolled off the bed after eating my soup and commenced to wash my dishes. Which took a while seeing as how I was completely out of it and a million miles away so to speak.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

The door rang with several knocks, and I yawned as I walked over to answer it. I didn't think that someone would bother someone else at this time of night. I slowly opened the door to see Muffy standing there; apparently she had decided to take a break from work.

"Hi Jack! How are you?" She asked me in her usual high-pitched voice.

Muffy was an odd one; she was always so giddy and happy, but she was nice. Unlike some people in this village anyway, but I won't think up **too **many names.

"Fine just a little tired from today." I replied, trying to smile.

She giggled, "Well how about coming with me to get a drink?"

"Err, I guess so...." I stated unsurely.

I'm not one for drinking, but as far as I knew Griffin's drinks weren't alcoholic. Then again I don't trust people who are drunk, so I could hardly trust myself that way either. I've never gotten drunk, but I was tipsy a few times back in the city. I'm completely unable to hold my alcohol, though I can't say that's a bad thing because it taught me not to drink. You can call me a dull person if you want, but I don't go out and party.

"Jack? Yoo hoo!" Muffy called.

"Sorry, kinda spaced out there...yeah let's go." I shook myself from my thoughts **again** and began walking with her to the Blue Bar.

We pretty much were in complete and utter silence the whole way there, except when she screamed because she though she saw a mouse. It was a lizard, and how you can get a mouse and a lizard mixed up is beyond me.

I couldn't help, however, looking up to a dark window where Nami was staying. She must have gone to sleep when I left, which she should have considering she was still hurt. I should have stayed and made sure she went to sleep...DAMMIT! There I go again! Thinking about her!

"Jack! We're here...you can stop walking now." Muffy said, giggling again.

I had almost walked into the well, and that wouldn't have been good. I turned and gave her a "whoops" smile, but she just giggled some more.

"Come on silly, let's go inside!" And with that comment we went in the bar and met with everyone else.

* * *

I swore I wouldn't drink, and I didn't, but at 11 PM I was the only sober one there, and girl's can get pretty scary when they're drunk...well Muffy at least. You would figure someone who works at a bar would be able to hold their liquor, but I guess not everyone can.

"Jack, I swear you are **the **hottest guy in this _whoooole_ village." The smell of alcohol on her breath was almost unbearable.

"Err, thanks Muffy." I said unsurely.

She hung all over me while the others sang songs, and after listening to about 24 heartbreak songs you begin to contemplate suicide. Muffy wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled at me, this made me way too uncomfortable. Muffy might have been pretty, but let's face it, she's a slut.

I was just about to tug her off my neck when a familiar face opened the door and stepped in.

Nami.

And that small "bond," if you could even call it that, was completely shattered. Well then again why wouldn't it be? She walks in on this scene with 8 drunken people and then the "slut" of the village is hanging all over me! I guess her yelling a few harsh words and giving me an inappropriate hand gesture were all her right.

She stood there for maybe two seconds at the most and stormed out, slamming the door so hard behind her that the pictures in the corner fell and glass shattered everywhere. I couldn't even explain what had happened, and the fact that she jumps to conclusions so much pisses even me off.

"Wonder what her problem is." Muffy hiccupped, and began kissing my neck.

I snapped back to reality and shoved her off; she slightly stumbled back and stood there stunned.

"Slut." I merely stated before racing out the door after Nami.

Nami was almost to the river when I caught up with her. Or kind of caught up, because the moment she heard my footsteps she took off; I'll give it to the girl, she can run.

And I mean run.

She ran up the steep hill that led to the dig site, and I followed, she skirted around the chain link fence and back down the hill, and I followed. She didn't stop running until she tripped and began to fall in the river, and I followed by reaching out my hand and grabbing her's.

Which surprisingly she took in her own tightly; I carefully pulled her up and she rested slightly against my chest. I don't know if she meant to or not, but tears swelled in her eyes and she clung to my shirt tightly. My arms were still lightly draped around her shoulders and I held her tighter.

"Damn you...." She muttered.

I decided to just hold her and let her cry, I didn't need too argue my point, or try and say she was wrong. She just needed to cry for **whatever **reason it may be, and I wasn't going to ask.

"How could he do that to her!? She was so loyal! She loved him so much and he betrayed their vows!" She raised her head up to face mine.

"Jack how can one person who seems so much in love, backstab his own love? Jack tell me how!" She cried, burying her face in my chest.

I had **NO** idea of whom she was speaking of, but I figured that was a non-rhetorical question. I sensed her knees growing weak and I held her even tighter, which she didn't seem to mind.

I thought for a moment and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll catch you."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**RuRu**: AIN'T IT SHORT!? I don't care either!

**Chichiri**: THAT WAS SO NOT YOUR LINE! No da!

**RuRu**: NOPE! That's off a blinkie I saw on the Internet!

**Chichiri**: ::sigh:: Why....no da!

_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! I've had some pretty bad days lately. I'm majorly depressed too, probably because I feel like I'm a bad writer, artist, and just about everything else. I feel like I don't matter right now to anyone and I guess that's just right when I think of how none of my "see in life" friends read my stories. And the fact I'm just now getting told if my art sucks or not. I guess I'm being whiny, but I'm tired of not having the favor returned in my way. Anyway, you guys don't care about my life anyway. Your reviews are the **_ONLY_** things that keep me writing anymore. I love all of you that review; you're my only lights in my sad world right now.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HMAWL.**

* * *

**I Can See the Wind**

_By: RuRu_

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **

* * *

**

**Nami's POV**

* * *

** SPRING DAY _unknown_ Time: _11:09 AM_ Weather: _Sunny, with a few clouds_**

* * *

I woke up this morning hugging myself; tearstains were fresh on my face signaling my night had been filled with tears. Whether I was asleep or awake, and that seemed about right. After seeing the guy I'm beginning to get used to being clung to by that whore Muffy...it's just...ERG! I'm forgeting that **whole** memory! It just brings back the night I caught my father and...

I shot up and held onto my head knowing that the painful and disturbing memories would soon flood back to me. The blood on the wall...the knife clanking to the floor...the blood on my hands...all that blood...it had gone everywhere...

I screamed, it was my way of signaling I wanted everything to cancel out, the thoughts to disappear. I didn't care if the act was childish, immature, and selfish. The fact of the matter was it had been my fault...all my fault.

Moments after my screams I felt strong arms wrap around me securely, _his arms_. I know this from the previous night where he held me because of all that had happened. I knew the smart thing would've been to push him away, but I didn't. Maybe it was because I felt like I needed to be held...and it only seemed right that it be by him.

Why did he keep doing this, coming to me when I needed someone? Did he not have other **MORE IMPORTANT **things to do with him ample and valuable time?

_No, if he did why is he here now? _A voice called in my head.

"It's okay." He whispered in my ear, calmly reassuring me.

I relaxed my grip that held my hair, noticing I had pulled some out. Panicing usually does that to someone, causes them to lose touch and not realize pain...or reality.

After about 20 minutes my shaking stopped, and heavy breathing replaced it, a breathing that calms you down. He had sat down on the bed beside me and began rubbing my head; the spots where my hands used to rest. I looked over at the nightstand to see if there was a tissue and noticed the razor blade that held flecks of blood on it.

_MY BLOOD._

I didn't want him to see it; he'd yell at me for sure, ask me what the hell I'm thinking. Well I'll tell you! I don't notice it anymore, it hurts, but that's the point right? The point of making you forget about anything **but **the pain.

But as usual, my plan backfired and he turned to see where my gaze had fallen. His chocolate eyes widened and he put one hand on the blade, then picked it up and brought it closer to his face.

"Tell me this isn't yours." He pleaded, knowing the answer I'm sure.

"I shouldn't lie." I answered, rubbing my eyes, feeling ashamed to stare at him for some odd reason.

He clinched his teeth, I could tell his emotions were torn.

"Why do you feel like you have to do this to yourself?" He asked, eyes full of confusion.

"Why do feel like you can help someone as sick and twisted as me?" I retorted.

"Because I don't feel like I have to give up, I do this cause I want to Nami, whether you wanna trust me or not I won't let you be alone." He replied.

"I just do it to forget for a while." I answered; my wrists were beginning to grow sore.

"Well how can pain help pain?"

I've never considered that concept before...I guess because I always thought that this pain can overcome this one. That maybe if one pain is there the other will leave, but that's stupid, only feeling one pain, how dumb am I?! I mean I feel so many others; I can't forget them all. Especially since Jack is now a new one, it hurt my heart to see Muffy and him, and I can't figure out why...

"Listen, I don't want to see you hurting yourself, I might have just met you, but I already feel close to you. If you won't stop for yourself then do it for the people who care about you!" He begged.

"No one does..." I responded, so sure of my answer.

"I do."

Has anyone ever noticed the power of those two little words? The power three little letters have. No matter how you put them they are always some sort of promise. People use them for marriage, taking on an assignment, lots of things. But you always promise someone something when you say them.

I wish I had the courage Jack possessed, I mean, everyone seems to have shunned me. Understandabley of course; I **have** pushed them away.

Jack dropped the razor and hugged me, I let him again, it felt nice...I was safe with him. Maybe this friendship would work out, maybe.

He held me for the longest time, and I clung to him as well. I cried so many more tears and spoke so many apologizes it would have made some people just say "shut up!" and leave.

_Jack stayed._

He became my support, my crutch, my life line. I noticed his caring and serious attitude and respected him for that, I'd judged him too quickly. He had told me that was fine, I had every right to hate him in the beginning, he'd been a "prick" according to him.

I sighed and rested my head against his shoulder, crying made me tired, so sleep called to me. But before I decided that I was going to take a nap something hit me.

"Jack...how did you get in my room? Where'd you come from?" I asked, head cocked slightly.

"Oh that! I stayed with you last night, I didn't want to leave you." He replied, his face a faint pink.

"Hey Jack, your blushing." I stated.

I couldn't help but smile, which he caught.

"Wow, when you smile your gorgeous!" He cried.

I felt my face grow hot.

"Hey Nami...your blushing."

* * *

**END THE PRETTY DANG SHORT CHAPPIE 5**

* * *

**RuRu:** That's called a "they're friends now" chappie! I liked the ending. So that's why its short. YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPPIE! **IF** you like drama and romance that is.

_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! Here's an update. I'm stressed over a lot right now, so it's late.

_I disclaim this, for I do not own it._

**Chapter 6**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**10:28 AM**

**Thin Foggy, with sun streaming through**

There was pain, not a lot, but there was pain. It was a growing pain, a jealous pain that could swallow you up if left alone. It hurt me, clawed at my sanity, tore me from my once quiet life, and I let it. I wanted to keep it with me, if it meant he could stay, maybe the medicine he gave me to calm my nerves is messing with my senses; but I know how I feel.

Confusing, yes? As usual, you need to know to understand the pain. Some would call you crazy; ask what you were thinking. Then they realize, you don't think, you just…do, if that makes a lick of sense.

I miss the power I once had of knowing what was going on in this valley; the knowledge of future events, but now I guess, I'm more aware in a way. I need sleep; I'm not making sense.

Blurs, blurs of color surrounded me. I could tell my eyes were open, but I couldn't make out any distinct figures. My head was throbbing, my body weak, I was a mess; a lost case.

I attempted to roll over when my vision was clearer, my eyes rested on Jack's face. He had been sitting beside the bed; he had probably laid his head down and fell asleep. He looked rather peaceful in a way; he had irregular breathing, but who didn't when they were asleep.

"Jack…Jack." I croaked; my throat was dry.

He mumbled and rubbed his eyes, then in a dazed form smiled at me. A warm and tender smile that made me shudder; I couldn't help but return a weak one.

"Good…" He checked his watch, "Morning."

I sat up and stretched gently, knowing my body was still worn down from my…previous ventures.

"How are ya feeling? I'm sorry all this has happened, it wasn't like this before I came." His face was a mixture of regret and nervousness.

I shrugged, "No, I tended to fall down hills a lot."

I didn't realize what I had said until Jack began chuckling a moment later. A joke, I had made a joke for the first time since my arrival.

"Oh, and I'm getting better." I quickly added, my tone rushed.

He smiled again, "I'm glad, I better be careful or you'll end up dead before I leave."

The words "before I leave" rang in my ears, my chest tightened. No words have ever had that much effect on me before; why they had that meaning I wasn't quite sure.

"You're…leaving?" I automatically asked before my brain processed it.

"Not for a few years, but I have to leave eventually." His eyebrows were cocked as if I should already be aware of this.

"Right…thought you meant now…" I wasn't sure what to say; what could you respond with?

"I just got here…" He thought for a moment, "Are you eager to get rid of me?"

I paused, "I don't know you well enough to make that assumption."

"I suppose not." He scooted the chair he had been sitting in towards his table.

This wasn't the first time I had been in his house, but this time it was a calm feeling…I actually felt safe here. That was…rare? Is that the word? I've never felt safe, ever.

Wait…why was I in _his_ house? Wasn't I in my room at the Inn?

"Jack…why am I here?"

"Because I brought you here, sorry, again I carried you to my house. I doubt anyone in the village thought anything of it. I wanted to care for you personally." He was cutting something at the table, it seemed like he didn't want to make eye contact.

I also noticed how tense his body was, like he was afraid of something…or someone. Namely me I'm sure, he had every right to feel this way. I had acted like a bitch to him.

"It's okay," I was blushing; I knew I was, out of embarrassment.

He flipped around after a few more minutes and handed me a sandwich.

"I suck at cooking, but I can make a decent sandwich!" He laughed nervously.

I took it in my hand, holding it as though it were precious glass. Again, I'm not sure why, it's a sandwich, the worst it could do is fall to the ground…and fly everywhere. I took a bite, a tiny one to check.

It was actually pretty good, one of the best one's I'd had in a while.

"Weeeeeellllll?" He asked, hopeful eyes.

"It's ok." I replied plainly, eating it in larger bites now.

He smiled brightly, his eyes now flowing with color; which I found odd. I laid my sandwich down and cocked my head somewhat.

"Your eyes…" I stated, forming it in a sense that I wanted it answered.

"Oh yeah…there's a funny story with that." He chuckled again; his smiled grew wider.

"I'm listening." I was interested.

"…OH! You…actually wanna hear it…okay." He looked down in confusion; he was very animated.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

There was awkward silence, then I picked up on the "duh" look he gave me.

"Well, that was before…when I was an asshole." I defended.

"Again with the colorful language." He was aggravated.

"Well I'm sorry it's how I've always talked!" I was on the defensive now.

"My father once told me that people only cuss because they have nothing better to say." He crossed his arms.

"In case you haven't noticed Jack, I don't really **have** much to say." I frowned, he was getting aggravating again.

"No need to get snappy, just don't say things like that as often…"

"Don't order me around." I sensed a turn around.

"Look forget I said anything! I'm sorry, I was in the wrong."

"Now you expect me to believe that corny and sarcastic remark? I'm not an idiot Jack." I felt my anger boiling inside me.

He was too "goody, goody" after all, he was just a simple, wanna-be farmer boy. One that lacked brain cells and common sense to know not to change people. He was beginning to piss me off even more then he had before; because I could have sworn we came to a silent agreement that I was me and he was him.

"No, I'm tired of the arguing, I'm tired of offending you. If want to cuss fine, but at least don't bite my head off when I suggest a doable task." He stated rather calmly for the subject matter it contained.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself; remembering some technique Ruby had thought me about clearing your mind and what not. It really helped actually, just 15, or whatever your lucky number is, deep breaths, wait a seconds, inhale 3 more times, and exhale. Then you should be calm… which I kind of was.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, turning my head away.

I'm not proud, I'll admit I have a problem, and that's being wrong. Most would assume that I didn't really care…I do. I do care, and I care about voicing my opinion, but that can sometimes stay confined in my mind.

Jack smiled warmly at me, or what I caught out of the corner of my eye was a smile…

"Thank you." He bluntly said, now leaning forward a little in his chair.

"I'm…gonna eat my sandwich now…" I picked it back up, unsure of how to continue this conversation anymore.

"Oh yeah! About my eyes! When I was younger I fell into some thorns, which…well…poked my eyes out?" I guess he uncertain of how to put that gently.

"Sounds like the prince in Rapunzel." I noted, taking a slightly larger bite. (Sorry if I misspelled it!)

"Well I was only 7 and I was scared to death, couldn't see a thing around me, and I was pretty much wandering aimlessly in the woods. When I finally came to water I decided it'd be smart to wash my eyes out. After all, the water where my grandpa lived was clear. So when I finished washing them out my vision returned slowly to normal; confusing yes? Well suddenly the Harvest Goddess popped out of nowhere…or at least I thought it was nowhere.

"Anyway, she told me the water from her spring was the purest and my eyes were better then ever, so, yeah…they this way cause of the "Goddess Water"." He explained, repeating himself with 'Anyway' and 'Well' quite a few times.

His story was a little hard to believe, and really corny. Goddess Water? That's crazy, and a goddess appearing out of nowhere is crazier still. I decided to humor him a little though.

"I see." I simply replied, it would have been a better story if he had explained in more detail.

"That's corny." He replied a moment later, sarcasm rang high in his voice.

It took me a moment to realize exactly what I had said, but then I shook my head throwing the rest of my sandwich jokingly at him. He barely caught it and immediately threw it back at me, and it hit my face. Turkey, mayonnaise, the works splattered all over me and dripped of my chin, but I couldn't help but smile. I felt closer to him; he'd been the only person to reach out to me in this town mostly full of presumptuous idiots. Even if we _were_ throwing a sandwich back and forth at one another.

"Oh by the way, a guy was looking for you today when I went to tell Tim I was planning on keeping you here." Jack said slowly, staring off into space now.

I cocked my head a little, "A guy? What'd he look like?"

"Tall, kinda stout, dark brown hair, unkept beard, wore a bowler hat, with a long brown jacket on. He looked really nervous, and he reminded me of a cheap lawyer." Jack was rambaling now.

It was a somewhat crappy description, maybe the cheap lawyer comment gave it away, butI knew. There was no doubt it my mind who that man was, no second thoughts either. I grimaced when I realized the identity of him, the man that had caused my mother and me so much pain.

**My father.**

**END CHAPTER 6**

**RuRu:** It was crap. Bad update, but I wanted to write a cutesy chapter where they just talked and bonded and stuff. Anyway, I've been majorly stressed, sorry if this chapters crap. Can't wait for the "cheerful" reunion next chapter though.

_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest moon. PEACE!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I Don't Own Harvest Moon.

**I Can See the Wind**

_By: RuRu_

**Chapter 7**

**Same Day 11:15 AM**

I stared off into space momentarily, thinking about the father I hated. There had been my step father, whom I loved dearly and who had treated my mother right; then there was that bastard Tom. Who was the one who hurt her, and how you could hurt someone as pure and loving as my mother is beyond me.

"Nami…is everything okay?" Jack's voice brought me back to the room.

"Yeah…I'm just thinking." I replied half interested.

I wiped the remainder of sandwich off my face, and folded the contents in the paper towel Jack had handed me with the snack. His hands took it from me and laid it on the nightstand beside us.

Five days I have known Jack, and I've opened up to him more then anyone else in this village. Though this secret I held would stay locked away, not one word of it would escape my lips.

"So, I'm guessing you have mixed emotions about your father." Jack sighed, obviously feeling nervous in the long pause of silence.

"I despise him, I loath that man, he's only my father by blood, he's just a man that gave a few chromosomes to make me, I'd rather be a bastard child then know him." I could have gone on, by I felt like what I had said covered it.

Jack slumped in his chair, staring at the wall in deep thought. His lips moved up and down, I could only guess he was focusing on what I had said or counting the cracks in the wall. Usually I would have said for him to mind his own business, but I felt comfortable with him knowing the immense hatred I had for my father…as long as he never knew the full reason.

"So, what did he do to deserve that rank in your heart?" Jack asked, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees.

I thought how to word it, "He backstabbed my mother and myself; he left our family in shambles, and I can never forgive him for that."

"Is that all?" Jack's eyes were full of questions; one's I knew wouldn't be answered.

"That's' all you will know, details are private." I answered, looking at the door now; a stern expression on my face.

"…Okay." He answered with his warm smile.

I shivered, is that the power that smile had? I recomposed myself and looked at him again; he didn't ask anymore, he didn't seem insincere about his answer either.

"I'll be you're ear if you need it." He stood up and stretched.

"I want to see him…" I stated bluntly.

He looked at me with a somewhat blank face; I stared back with a determined one. He shrugged and held out his arm; I took it slowly. He pulled me up carefully, positioning a hand behind me in case I should fall. He treated me so kindly; I wasn't sure how to take that.

"Well, let's get going." He didn't ask any questions; maybe he knew I didn't want to talk about it.

Whatever the reason, I appreciated it; my judgment was too quick with him in the beginning. I had already realized this earlier, but it became clearer each day I was with him.

I shook my head; I knew the main subject here was Tom. I would confront him and resolve this, and by resolve I do not mean forgive. My mother treated him like a king, she worked two jobs while he barely worked at the one he had. She made sure the bills got paid, that I was taken to school, that food was on the table, and that everyone was happy. I never understood how _she_ was happy, but she always had a smile on her face that reminded me that things were okay.

Now that I thought about it, Jack reminded me a lot of my own mother in many ways. Excluding the nosy part, he had the same attitude, the same amount of caring, he put others before himself, and his smile…no…his was different. I'm not sure how, but it was.

"Nami, are you ready to head down the hill?" He asked me, nudging me gently.

I nodded and we began to descend; he carefully helped me step over holes in the ground, and chuckled when I tried to do it myself. I had to smile, I looked like an idiot.

We arrived at the Inn and the easy feeling Jack had placed over me earlier was now gone. My hand shook as I placed it on the door, I wanted Tom to be there, I wanted to figure this out and make him pay for what he had done.

Jack rested a free hand on mine, and helped me turn the doorknob. I should have pushed him off, but I was too busy concentrating on the task at hand.

The door swung open and there he stood, he appeared disgruntled and angry at Tim. I glared at the back of his head, waiting for him to turn around.

"WHERE IS SHE! I TOLD YOU TO TAKE ME TO HER AND YET YOU MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE IN LIEING TO ME!" Tom yelled, grabbing Tim's shirt and lifting him off the ground.

Jack's teeth gritted and he rested me against the wall so he could split the two apart. Tom refused and shoved Jack back towards me; I knew the city boy was no competition with Tom. Hell, he was a twig compared to him, and Tom would snap him in half if need be.

I touched Jack's shoulder, my way of asking if he was okay. He nodded and decided he knew his limits here. Tim had struggled away from Tom by now, which I knew he could do anyway. Since he had learned some unpronounceable martial art in some unpronounceable country he told me about.

"Where is she, I won't ask you again."

Tim knew I was there, but made no move to acknowledge it. I was oddly happy with that decision; since I was unsure of what to say exactly.

Tom turned and saw Jack and me; his eyes scanned me over. I could tell he knew my identity, I smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Nami, let's go, court's order. You are going to make an appearance and tell them the truth about what happened that night." He growled, as if I had no choice.

Knowing him that was a lie, the court had found him guilty…wait.

"How the hell did you get out of jail! You were supposed to rot there!" I yelled infuriated.

"Your grandfather pulled a few strings my dear, and I am going to put the true criminal in my place."

I grew pale, how could he get out on those charges, how did he find me when this village is in the middle of no where and thousands of miles away from my old home. My color did not return either, he knew about what had happened.

"That was you! You did that! Don't pin this on me!" I cried, feeling my body tense,

"Nami, the court will have evidence once I give them you, and now you don't have that cowardly mother to hide behind…she's long gone and can't protect you anymore. It's time to grow up and face the harsh reality you've placed yourself in."

I clamped my hands over my ears, I didn't want to hear this, I just wanted him to disappear like he did that night. Jack held me steady, but I wanted the ground to swallow me up.

**_I_ was the one who wanted to disappear here, escape what was happening.**

"Breathe Nami; he's just trying to freak you out." Jack soothed, stroking my arm.

I slumped towards the ground; Jack set me down gently, but still had an arm around me protectively.

I didn't want to remember it anymore; I had forgotten and lived my life that way. Now he comes and makes it all fresh again; returning me to my living nightmare.

"Now let's go. I don't have long here." Tom snarled again, I felt his footsteps as he drew closer to me.

"Stay the hell away from her." Jack threatened in a low voice that sent cold chills up and down my spine.

My father stopped moving, "This is none of your business boy, and if you knew what she did you'd hand her over eagerly."

Jack wrapped both arms around me, as if to say 'Back off.' I was off in my own little world; I knew what was occurring around me, but had no control over my actions. I was caught between flashbacks and the present; my head began to throb again.

My father took a deep breath, he was thinking about something. I heard him snicker moments later, having already devised a plan.

"Fine Nami, you can come to me willingly and I will make things a little easier on you…or you can resist and face another charge. You have 5 days, you agree to this yes?" He spewed out; he said it as if he were the one holding all the cards.

**He was.**

I hated to admit that, but he had complete control over my fate as of the moment. Jack was whispering words of advice to me, and yet he had no idea what Tom and me were discussing…well, I wouldn't call it a discussion.

"Fine." I croaked, making an effort to stand again.

Jack lifted me up and held me there again; I wondered for a split second whether he was getting annoyed with that.

"I'm staying at the Inn in the village near here…I except to see you soon." He walked past me and left me with so many unanswered questions.

I was powerless here, and no one could help me. Tears stung my eyes as I tried to hold them back, I wanted to cry so badly. I had never wanted to cry in my entire life, I had always tried to appear tough like my mother. Then just like that, everything broke; everything I had once known had fallen to pieces and I was left at square one again.

**Alone.**

"Come on Nami." Jack took me outside, leaving Tim standing there in bewilderment.

I clung to him, just out of shear pain. I wanted someone close to me, someone to hold me and comfort me again. Jack took me away from the crowd of people that had gathered to figure out the noise. My legs gave out and we stopped momentarily; he hesitantly scooped me up in his arms and carried me like a baby to the top of the mountain.

His shirt was becoming stained with my tears, I must have been choking him with my grasp, and yet he just tried to ease my grief. After we reached the top he set me down on the ground, but I didn't release him. I cried for what seemed like forever, and I didn't want to stop. I felt like bawling my eyes out, and Jack held me close and allowed me to do so.

5 days until my doom would be decided, and that was something that should upset any human being. This valley was too perfect, and that's what I had sought in the beginning. Perfection was what I had always wanted, that way I wouldn't have to feel regret. I could just relax and enjoy life, but I should have known that would be a mistake. I mentally kicked myself for accusing the Valley and its people of being boring and easily predictable. I must have been just as boring and predictable, after all, I seemed to fit in here whether I accepted it as a fact or not.

"Nami…please…I want to know if I can help." Jack begged, pulling me apart from him for a minute.

I didn't want to talk, I wanted to cry; I buried my face in his chest. Hoping that would be an obvious signal, I stunned him; and myself in a way. After a few seconds though his hands were back in their places and his words of reassurance filled my ears.

My tears didn't stop flowing until I could produce no more. Only then did I realize how warm Jack was, but I was still shivering. His arms still encircled me, like they had the whole day.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stuttered, hiccupping while I talked.

He placed a finger on my lips, my cheek grew warm, and I closed my eyes to calm myself. I needed to think my words through before I spoke.

"Don't apologize; you were doing what any normal person would do in a situation like that." He spoke, as if he knew everything that my father had spoke of that day.

"You don't understand how serious this is Jack!" I exclaimed, having cured my hiccups.

"Well I would know if you told me what the hell is going on!" He was becoming annoyed.

"I don't want you involved!" I screamed, trying to push away from him.

His grip grew tighter, "Listen Nami! How do I help if I have no idea how to do that?"

"Just leave it alone Jack! I don't want you to take responsibility for my problem!"

"WHY NOT! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON!" Jack exclaimed, looking me straight in the eyes.

Frustration boiled inside me, "BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE SOMEONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT!"

His eyes grew huge, he was speechless.

My face was burning as I stood up, too abruptly for my ankle, "There! Happy?"

I stormed away from the spot we had been in, I was angry with myself as usual. He has kept pushing the matter and I wasn't going to be the one to hurt him. I heard his loud footsteps coming up from behind me, I couldn't quicken my pace anymore.

I whipped around and glared at him, "JACK LEAVE ME ALO-"

Before I could utter another word he drew me close to him and covered my lips with his.

**END CHAPTER 7**

**RuRu:** _hears death threats from fans_ Yes, I have been gone a LOOOOOOOONG time. And yes **_I am rusty_** and yes that was a kiss scene kinda, and yes it was not a dream, and no I am not non descriptive with it because Nami had no time to register feelings towards his abrupt act of passion! OKAY?

Ah, where to begin, **_school, that's why I haven't updated_**, school and everything that has to do with it. And I haven't been inspired…in fact I can't write right now…I'll explain that later.

Review this chapter, Flame it, hate it, read it, love it, whatever, your opinion matters no matter if it's a, "OMG thiS storrie ish sO StUUpd! I hopE FF t8kes it off." Though those do piss me off.

_**Cheers to the fans or Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**RuRu:** We'll talk at the bottom…

UPDATES! I am going to be giving a summary of what has happened so far before you read chapters that way, if your lost; which you probably will be(I was!), you can have an idea of what's going on!

_**Summary**:_ Nami's father returned and started to "question" her over whether she was going back with him, because he'd been apparently wrongly accused of something. Where she thought she would be strong and stand up for herself, it all kind of went down the drain and she was silent and weak to his offense. So he gave her 5 days to change her mind or he would force her to come. Jack led her to the top of the hill near the waterfall having **NO** idea what was going on, then he tried to comfort her, she let him for a while, then he asked what happened and how he could help her, she'd have nothing of it because she didn't want him to be hurt because she cared about him and BOOM as she went to run away he kissed her.

SHAZAM! We continue! (Anything unanswered or that you forgot, sorry, but please go back and read the previous chapter or skim over it.)

Oh and real fast HOLY COW! Over 100 reviews in 7 chapters! I HEART ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'll make this long to make up for all the time…(All that time….sigh I feel terrible)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon._

**I Can See the Wind**

_By: RuRu_

**Chapter 8**

**Day: Same Time: 1:12 PM**

I felt everything I stood for begin to dissolve; my whole being rejected what he was doing. I wanted to struggle and push him away, scream at him for what he had done, I wanted to shove him in the river we stood beside and watch him float into the ocean, but above all that; I didn't want him to stop.

Ever since I had met him I made no sense in my thoughts; they were jumbled and unorganized in every form and fashion. He made me feel vulnerable and secure; two complete opposites and I was frightened because of all this.

But the warmth he created felt so right to me, yet so remote and new. I made no action to further what he was doing, just held my expression of shock and astonishment. After a few moments he pulled away; staring in my eyes with a trancelike gaze.

I swallowed hard, and tried to force words from my throat. It became the hardest moment of silence I ever had to endure; for the first time I wanted the valley to wake up and let out all it might have held back those many years of silence. Unfortunately, that wish went unanswered and it actually grew quieter; it seemed as though everything, even the plants, were tuned into my reaction to this.

"I'm sorry Nami…I…" He had obviously answered due to the uncomfortable moment both of us were experiencing.

"Don't…" I muttered, trying to avoid any eye contact with him.

His hands grew tighter around my waist, either taking weight off my ankle or pulling me closer. My hands were against his chest keeping a small space between us, I felt his warm breath against my temple, and then his lips brush my skin.

My face grew hot and actually began to tingle, "This isn't fair…what you're doing isn't fair!" I struggled again, but his arms just encircled me.

"What? What's not fair Nami?" He whispered, trying to calm me.

"You! Doing all this! I just met the man I thought I could forget about, telling me that in five days I'm going to be standing in front of a judge whether I want to or not, and now you decided that this would be the perfect moment to kiss me! Well great call of judgment asshole!" I pushed him so hard this time he stumbled backwards.

I glared at him menacingly, "What did you want to accomplish huh!" I said this as I caught myself.

"Did you think that this would help my situation? Oh that's smart! 'Yeah! I'll just kiss her and then she'll pour her heart out to me and tell me all her troubles! Then she'll say that she loves me and I can whisp her away off into the sunset escaping her evil father and all her woes!' was that it?" I exclaimed.

He gave a weak smile, "No…but I can do that if you want me too." He started to walk towards me again.

"NO! DAMMIT! WHAT DON'T YOU GET? I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU! I JUST WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY! WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO THE THINGS I WANT YOU TO LISTEN TO?" I screamed, fearing my vocals would give way halfway through my rant.

He didn't even flinch as he inched closer to me, "Nami…"

My already swollen eyes began to flood with tears, "Because…I'm not going to…I'm not going to give you that…" I clamped my eyes shut, and clinched my hands into fists.

"Give me what Nami?" He asked, placing his hands close enough to my arms to feel their heat.

"Whatever it is you want!" I shuddered as he laid his hands on my arms.

"What do you think that is Nami? What do you think it is that I want?" He slid one up to my cheek, rubbing any tears on it away with his thumb.

"Me." I looked up at him as I said it and bit my lower lip.

His voice vanished; all noise did, all the rustling limbs, all the birds' songs, the water splashing against the sides of the stream…everything. His lips moved, mouthing words I couldn't hear, but could understand. Words I was anxious for, but feared the most.

**I love you.**

Yes, those three words that can crush a person or send them soaring depending on their position. You could hear them from someone you've only dreamed about, or hear them from the person you've only dreamed about saying them to the person they've dreamed about. The words that make a person happiest, or hit their rock bottom, make you do the craziest things thought of, or bring you down so hard you lack the energy and strength to stand again, but no matter what the situation you crave to hear them. They can rightfully be called the three most dangerous and fulfilling words in any language.

His lips pressed gingerly against my forehead making me shudder, I could feel my body relax. His arms found themselves around me again, and one hand began to rub my back comfortingly.

"I…" I started to respond to his confession, part of me feeling like I owed him an answer.

I shifted in his hold, now laying my head against his collarbone, "I…I can't…not now…"

"I know." He simply said, as if he expected no final decision.

I couldn't help but look up at him in utter confusion, "Huh?"

"I just wanted you to know, because I want you to know I'm behind you for a reason that adds up to more then a friend helping a friend out." He gave me that smile that made me melt and turned to hide all the heat that had built up on my cheeks.

Never had anyone told me they loved me like that, I even admit I'm a hard one to fall for; I'd hate me if I knew me. So how could a boy who I'd known for less then 1 months love me? I didn't have time to ask because as soon as I'd completed the thought he scooped me up **again** and carried me towards the place he called home.

He rubbed his nose against mine and I felt like a child being carried home by her father after she'd hurt herself, and aside from the whole father feelings toward me it was surprisingly on the mark.

"Jack, how…how do you put up with me?"

"People in love put up with a lot of stuff they shouldn't, that's called self sacrifice, and anyone in love could tell you that you will grow to know much of that emotion. Though for me, I kind of enjoy taking care of you, I feel oddly honored seeing as how you always shut everyone else out." His lips once again pressed against my forehead, I felt powerless to push him away.

I was so amazed with the answers he pulled out, I could tell he meant all of them, but it was different to know that he said these things knowing the bond him and I had was so fragile and new. I leaned my head against his shoulder laughing softly to myself as I realized that I was sounding more and more like a teenager on a soap opera.

"Let's go home for now." He smiled down at me again, I nodded unenthusiastically and closed my eyes; his heart beat was racing.

"Nervous?" I asked; eyes still closed.

"A little." He replied chuckling.

"Why?"

"Because I'm holding you."

"You're carrying me." I corrected.

"I still get to feel you."

My face grew red again and I shut my mouth, but really knowing how to take that. His steps remained brisk and we arrived shortly, he set me on his bed once more when we entered and stretched out his back.

"I'm not that heavy." I snapped.

"No, but you are taller then me right now." He laughed afterwards, and turned to face me.

It took me a minute to realize that I was, and even in this moment something so trivial made me smile and feel a little better.

"I guess so."

His face perked up, "Could it be, could it actually _be_? Two smiles I've gotten from you, wow, I'm flattered." He joked, putting his arms up to brace for something I might hit him with.

Instead I shook my head and laughed once more; he smiled again at this and walked closer towards me. One hand came to my cheek and I felt my face flinch in response. He frowned, kneeling down to become eye level.

"Does it scare you? I mean, are you really afraid I'll hit you?" He asked, brushing a bang from my face.

My face began to burn, "No, it's not that…it just feels…I don't know…weird?"

"It feels **weird**?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It would be different maybe if you hadn't just told me that you loved me," I brushed his hand away, but at the same time secretly wished it there.

"I figured that'd make it easier, not more confusing." He shrugged and stood up walking towards the sink.

"…I'm sorry." I whispered looking down.

I felt like an idiot.

"Huh?" He asked, obviously not having heard me.

I swallowed and spoke louder, "I said I'm sorry." My voice was growing shaky.

"Why the heck are you sorry?" Jack asked, leaning against the small counter.

"Because I'm me." I looked away to the wall, eyes burning with tears again.

He sighed and walked over to sit beside me on the bed, wrapped his arms around me protectively, "This is more angst then I'm used too from you…" He then chuckled again.

I decided to not care about being in his arms and just be there, it was warm and being enveloped was nice.

"Please trust me Nami, I won't betray you, and I most certainly won't hate you, because one, I love you, and two, I would betray you if I did that; which would conflict with my earlier statement." He rubbed my back, soothing me with half-joking words.

I shook my head, trying not smile, "You jackass…"

"I know I take things too lightly sometimes, huh?" He kissed the tip of my ear.

I began to try and wiggle free, he was getting to clingy for me. He released me and apologized, saying that he couldn't help it.

"So you want to know everything, do you?" I teased him with the hopes that he'd actually get information.

"I suppose that's what I've been trying to get at for about two hours now." He rested his weight on his hands as he lay back slightly.

I lifted my leg higher to examine my ankle; the swelling had gone down a little. He saw what I was doing and took it as a hint that he'd better try again next time, because he stood up and walked towards the stove.

"You seem antsy." I observed, tightening the wrap.

He looked at me quizzically, "What makes you say that?"

"You've only gotten up about eight times." I myself tried standing and fell back down.

"I did it to rub it in your face." He stated, flashing me a smirk.

After a few minutes in silence, besides the clanking of dishes, I laid down on his bed.

"You know, you're equally as antsy." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I don't follow."

"Well, you can't seem to decide on how you feel, whether your angry, sad, happy, I just can't tell what your feeling." He flipped the grilled cheese he was making.

"Desperation." I closed my eyes again, a huge headache forming.

"Why that one?" I heard him finish and take a bite from his meal.

"I'm tired of running from everything, from my father, from my mom, from this village, you, and myself." I rubbed my temples.

"Sounds like a problem most people have; running that is."

I opened one eye and smiled at him, "It's what humans do best."

* * *

He took me home about twenty minutes later, saying that I probably needed time to think, and he was right. Laying here in this bed makes me realize just how lonely I am, I've never had any real friends even as a child, and I never attempted to make any here in the valley. I guess when a person is by themselves all they can do is think, and thinking can, of course, be a very dangerous thing.

All my mistakes came back to me, my pathetic suicide attempts that now left me with regret, my distance from everyone which left me alienated, my cowardice that now made my past come back to haunt me, and Jack…not that he was the mistake just that I never even gave the poor guy a chance…just like everyone else.

I felt feeble and like a damn fool; I'd hurt Jack by shunning him away, but when he said he wanted to know exactly what was occurring…no, I was going to spare him of that. It had been the cause of my guilt and I wasn't about to bring him down…he was all I had to keep me up. Now I was being selfish, and selfish is almost as bad as being weak, which I loathed.

Ruby always told me how she admired my sense of self and ability to stand on my own; I had kind of half-laughed and nodded, knowing that I was as far from those two personality traits as I could be.

I shifted in my bed, noticing that my ankle had healed more from the previous days; a small smile spread across my face.

"Now at least he won't have to carry me everywhere…" I laughed a little, smiling at the thought of him carrying me everywhere I needed to go.

Then I blushed realizing **what** I was thinking about, him. I sat up and hugged my knees, looking out my window as I was able to see a clip of his house from my angle. I felt those butterflies come back and that giddiness making me feel floaty. I put my face in the crook between my knees and smiled again, I felt like an ostrich, which feels like if it can't see anything then they can't see it. My smile would stay private and shy, just like me.

My eyes closed, envisioning his abrupt kiss; I wasn't quite sure why it had affected me as it had. A kiss is just skin touching skin, why does that make it so special, it's basically like when you bump arms with someone. Why does holding someone's hand make a person uncontrollably happy? Why do people get so crazy and stupid when they care about someone? Nothing that they do makes any sense, they hate them and love them all at once, they want to push them away, but want them beside them forever, they say that they can't stand half the stuff the other person does, but then will turn right around and say "That's the cutest thing."

**What makes love?**

Why can't there be an answer? Surely by now we'd know, it's been around for millions of years. Is it just a malfunction in the brain, or is it something more that even God can't comprehend? Not the family love, but being **in** love, you feel like surely there can't be another person who loves as much as you do; it's impossible, the way you feel can't be duplicated. Maybe God didn't even mean for it to be, maybe it was something even He didn't quite want to get…maybe that's why it's so fascinating, maybe that's why every human strives to feel it and comes to fear losing it, maybe that's what's so annoying about it…the actuality of knowing everyone else wants to know, but no answers can be given…maybe love is just…just…

"NAMI!" I snapped back hearing a beating on the door.

"Geez Rock, what?" I stumbled towards the door, grabbing the door knob and yanking it open.

"What…" I hissed, glaring at him.

"Jack said you left something." He swallowed hard and held up my locket.

I quickly snatched it from him and held it close to my chest, knowing that it'd probably fallen out of my pocket when I was lying down.

"I-is he still here?' I asked, peering towards the stairs.

"You're welcome." He replied sarcastically, "Um, I think he's still talking to Tim…do you want me to go get him?"

I thought for a moment, "…No, just curious…" Just the thought of him being in the building made me feel happy enough.

"Well, see ya." Rocked waved and turned towards the stairs.

I set my locket on the table beside me, "Hey Rock…thanks." I smiled weakly at him.

He looked surprised, but gave me a big smile, "You're welcome."

Then he left and I returned to my room; it wasn't much, but it was something. That was the most we'd ever gotten along, and that was an accomplishment in itself.

I strode towards my window and watched jack jog towards his farm and then turn around, still jogging, and look at my window. He saw me staring and waved; I blushed and sunk back a little, but gave a small wave back. After a few moments of watching one another I drew my curtains closed, sighing.

"Some day…" I whispered, recapping for myself.

My dad had come and ruined my life all over again, then Jack confessed his love, and Rock and I got along, so I guess the two good things out weighed the bad one. I was a little shocked at myself for taking it all so casually, a hell of a lot of events had happened, but that's life right?

I slipped off my clothes carefully, deciding to take a shower and actually clean myself up. I opened the door which was conjoined to my room and turned on the shower knob; steam slowly filled the room.

"This time, I'll try mom…I promise…I won't give up anymore, I'll live up to what I promised you, something I should have promised myself."

* * *

**END THE CRAPTASTIC CHAPTER 8

* * *

**

**RuRu:** Wow, I felt disappointed, I wanted to write more…but, that's where I stopped. Yes, I am rusty again…gosh I haven't written in FOREVER. O.o But I hope you like it a little.

I PROMISE, there WILL be romance in the next two chapters. I PROMISE.

Okay….let's start with my "excuse" this time…

My mother was diagnosed with cancer last August, and I took care of her for about two months until she'd recovered from surgery and began her chemotherapy. In that time frame, my 98 FINALLY died, AND then I got my XP for Christmas which I had to get Microsoft Word for, then I had school and never really wrote, THEN another big whammy hit me with someone I've been with for about 16 months now and THAT drug me down.

SO LETS REVIEW THIS CHAPTER SHALL WE? Okay, one thing I personally added, A CONJOINED BATHROOM, no it is not in the game. Also, Nami is kind of a weird person to begin with and I made her a wittle bit more weird in my story, not the "OMG DAD I HATE COMES BACK, BUT NOT REALLY GRR KILL MYSELF." That's due to the fact that she promised Jack not to cut herself anymore AND because Jack said he loved her YAYS OMG! Finally.

Okay, well I'm updating again and I might delete some others, so if that sounds bad to you guys, just say NO and I won't:) THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!

_**Cheers to the fans of Harvest Moon. PEACE!**_


End file.
